Provenance of Shadows
Provenance of Shadows is the first book in the Crucible trilogy of Star Trek: The Original Series novels written by David R. George III released as part of The Original Series’ 40th Anniversary. The trilogy explores how the events of the TOS episode "The City on the Edge of Forever" affected the lives of McCoy, Spock, and Kirk. This novel focuses on McCoy. Publisher's description IN A SINGLE MOMENT ...the lives of three men will be forever changed. In that split second, defined paradoxically by both salvation and loss, they will destroy the world and then restore it. Much had come before, and much would come after, but nothing would color their lives more than that one, isolated instant on the edge of forever. IN A SINGLE MOMENT ...Leonard McCoy, displaced in time, saves a woman from dying in a traffic accident, and in so doing alters Earth's history. Stranded in the past, he struggles to find a way back to his own century. But living an existence he was not meant to, he will eventually have to move on, and ultimately face the shadows born of his lost life. IN A SINGLE MOMENT ...Leonard McCoy, displaced in time, is prevented from saving a woman from dying in a traffic accident, allowing Earth's history to remain unchanged. Returning to the present, he encounters a medical mystery he is committed to solving. But the echoes of an existence he never lived haunt him, and the specter of a premature death will bring him full circle to the shadows he has never faced. Summary References Characters :Helena Albrecht • Farraj al-Saliba • Althouse • Gregg Anderson • Tonia Barrows • Jimmy Bartell • Paul Bates • Ricardo Beltrán • • Randi Bryce • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Jimmy Clayton • • Beverly Crusher • Data • • • Lisa Dennehy • Vincent DeSalle • Lynn Dickinson • Phil Dickinson • Marcella DiFalco • Doran • Dorsant • Billy Fuster • David Galloway • Dwight Gladdy • Pru Glaston • Golec • Bill Hadley • Haines • Immamura • John Harriman • • Faith Homeyer • Zahra Jamal • Edith Keeler • James T. Kirk • Jonsa • Westervliet Komack • Korax • John Kyle • Lai • Ryan Leslie • William Lyles • Duncan MacNair • Jabilo M'Benga • Joanna McCoy • Leonard McCoy • Lukoze • M'Ress • Natira • Heihachiro Nogura • Daisy Palmer • Woodward Palmer • Sitara Rahda • Janice Rand • Robitaille • Benny Russell • Turner Robinson • Saavik • Antonia Salvatori • Ignacio Sanchez • Sarek • Montgomery Scott • Shaw • Shivol • Spock • Gillian Taylor • • Thraza • Tiroli • T'Lar • Tulugaq • Nyota Uhura • Vort • Doug Warnick • Millie Warnick • Petra Zabrzeski • Zarabeth • Olga Zhuravlova Daniel Alden • • Robert April • Aristotle • Newton Armitage • Margaret Atwood • Bo Bartell • Ray Bolger • Lewis Carroll • Lance Cartwright • Samuel Clemens • John Christopher • Billy Claiborne • Ronald Coleman • Nancy Crater • Emony Dax • Richard Daystrom • Willard Decker • • Olivia de Havilland • Lisa Dennehy • Mary Denton • Randy Denton • Charles Dickens • Willard Decker • Jefferson Donner • Elaan • John Farrell • Edward Fisher • Jerry Freeman • Billy Fuster • • Arlene Galway • Mahatma Gandhi • Greer Garson • George • Gorkon, son of Toq • Gracie • Amanda Grayson • Audie Glaston • Amanda Grayson • Guardian of Forever • Mattea Hahn • John "Blackjack" Harriman • Hirohito • Adolf Hitler • Faith Homeyer • Horta • I-Chaya • Becky Jensen • Ducky Jensen • Danny Johnson • Leila Kalomi • Rayna Kapec • Korlant • Alexander Kirk • Aurelan Kirk • George Samuel Kirk, Jr. • George Samuel Kirk, Sr. • Julius Kirk • Peter Kirk • Winona Kirk • Koloth • Roger Korby • Geordi La Forge • Ryan Leslie • Losira • David McCoy • Eleanora McCoy • Jocelyn McCoy • Miramanee • Gary Mitchell • Shiboline M'Ress • Harry Mudd • Benito Mussolini • Jawaharlal Nehru • Harriet Nelson • Ozzie Nelson • Ray Peavey • Elizabeth Palmer • Henry Palmer • Justin Palmer • Woody Palmer • Phanomyong • Christopher Pike • William T. Riker • Rodent • Franklin D. Roosevelt • Hiram Roth • Sakar • J.D. Salinger • Santa Claus • Sarek • salt dependent creature • Gary Seven • Shalira • Michal Smitonick • James Stewart • George Stocker • Sybok • T'Lar • Alfred Tennyson • Harry S. Truman • Mark Twain • Tyree • Jules Verne • V'Ger • Olivia Warnick • Viola Warnick • H. G. Wells • Thornton Wilder • Zhontu Locations :Alpha V colony (Memory Apsû) • Deneb IV • Deneva • Earth (Atlanta, Georgia • Angel Island • Avenue Valent • Brooklyn • Brooklyn Bridge • Bruggeman-Johnson Medical Research Center • Druid Hills • Erickson Transporter Complex • Georgia • Golden Gate Bridge • Hayden, South Carolina • Hudson River • Iowa • Lost River, Idaho • Lubyanka Square • Madame Chang's Mandarin Cafe • Manhattan • Naker Square • New York City • New York City Subway • New York Public Library • Pentabo • Riverside • Russian Hill • Russian Hill Tower • San Francisco • San Francisco Bay • Times Square • Twenty-First Street Mission • United States Capitol • Washington, DC) • (Einstein Station) • Ingraham B • Levinius V • Sarpeidon • Space Lab Regula I • Starbase 10 (Starlight on the Water) • Starfleet Headquarters • Verillia (Pentabo) • Yonada Alonis • Altair • Amusement Park planet • Aquarius Formation • Beta Omicron Delta III • Beta III • Beta Portolan • Beta Quadrant • Black Star • Canopus Planet • Daran V • Deep Space KR-3 • Deneva • Dramia • Earth (Africa • Argentina • Asia • Atlantic Ocean • Australia • Belgium • Boston • Brazil • Brisbane • Canada • Canberra • Cardiff • Central America • Charleston, South Carolina • Charlotte, North Carolina • Chile • China • Colorado • Czechoslovakia • Denmark • Dublin • Edinburgh • Eiffel Tower • Estonia • Europe • France • Germany • Gotthard Base Tunnel • Great Britain • Grand Canyon • Grand Central Terminal • Greece • Guam • Half Moon Bay • Hastings • Hawaii • Hudson River • Ireland • Italy • Japan • Kansas • Kharkov • Kiev • Diogenes Laërtius • Latvia • Leningrad • Lithuania • London • Luxembourg • Massachusetts • Melbourne, Australia • Mexico • Mill Valley • Minsk • Netherlands • New Mexico • New Orleans • New Zealand • North America • Norway • Odessa • Oklahoma • Pacific Ocean • Pearl Harbor • Peru • Philadelphia • Philippines • Poland • Portugal • Richmond, Virginia • Rome • Russia • San Luis Rey • Sausalito • Sevastopol • South America • South Carolina • Soviet Union • Spain • Switzerland • Sydney • Tennessee • Texas • Tombstone, Arizona • Victoria Falls • Yugoslavia) • Eminiar • Exo III • Gamma Hydra IV • Genesis Planet • Ingraham B • Janus VI • Levinius V • Mantilles ( ) • Omega IV • Omicron Ceti III • Orion • Pallas XIV • Psi 2000 • Rigel • Space Station K-7 • Starbase 9 • Starbase 13 • Tarsus IV • Theta Cygni XII • Triskelion • Troyius • • (Mount Seleya) • Zeno Starships and vehicles :aircraft • airpod • • • automobile • [[HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty]] • Caroline Herschel • • • • • • • (type-6 shuttlecraft) • • (light cruiser) • • • • maglev • Messerschmitt • ( destroyer) • monorail • • pickup truck • • • ( ) • • (battleship) • • Douglas DC-3 • • • freighter • garbage scow • (science vessel) • • (transport ship) • (science vessel) • (aircraft carrier) • • Races and cultures :Andorian • Fabrini • Human (Inuit) • Ilyran • Klingon • Otevrel • Verillian • Vulcan Chenari • Coridan • Horta • Human (British • English • French • German • Irish • Italian • Japanese • Russian • Scottish • Welsh) • Kalandan • Kelvan • Melkotian • Organian • Phylosian • Providers • Romulan • Vedala States and organizations :American Pacifist Movement • Bruggeman-Johnson Medical Research Center • Centers for Disease Control and Prevention • Emory University • Federation Council • New York Public Library • Ravent General Hospital • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Operations • United Federation of Planets • United States of America • University of Alpha Centauri Maritime Cetacean Institute • Guelph-Waterloo Institute • Nazi Germany • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Military Operations • United States Army • University of Mississippi • Vulcan Science Academy Science and technology :alien • alternate timeline • anesthetic • anthropology • antibiotic • antigrav • antigrav cart • archaeology • asteroid • atomic bomb • bacteria • beaker • Big Bang • biology • biophysics • black hole • blood • botany • burner • centimeter • cheekbone • chronometric particle • chroniton • communicator • cordrazine • cosmology • data card • dilithium • disease • disruptor • duranium • environmental suit • epilepsy • • Fabrini medical database • firearm • genetics • hair • hand scan • heating element • hydrogen peroxide • ileum • immunoglobulin • inductor manifold • influenza • intake manifold • intercom • internal medical scan • laser cannon • light • light-year • liquid • main deflector dish • medication • minute • necrotizing fasciitis • phenytoin • phaser • photon torpedo • Planck time • probability wave function • procaine • quantum physics • retina scan • Riemann Hypothesis • Rigelian fever • science • screen • second • skin graft • starship • star system • stethoscope • stomach • subatomic physics • subspace • subspace communication • surgery • suspended animation • synthococcus novae • telephone • test tube • time • tractor beam • transparent aluminum • tricorder • tritanium • tuberculosis • turbolift • Unified Field Theory • universe • Vegan choriomeningitis • V-2 rocket • viewscreen • warp engine • warp field • xenopolycythemia Ranks and titles :admiral • anthropologist • biologist • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief of Starfleet Operations • chirurgeon • commander • deputy governor • detective • doctor • governor • high priestess • knight • marine biologist • nurse • officer • physician • physicist • priest • psychiatrist • scientist • specialist • street vendor Other references :March 1930 • 22 February 1931 • 8 September 1955 • 20th century • The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet • Albasynnia affair • almond • Augments • Award of Valor from Starfleet Surgeons • ballroom dancing • baseball • Battle of Narendra III • Battle of Portmagee • Between Two Seas • blastoneuron • book • bookstore • bourbon • The Bridge of San Luis Rey • capitalism • carafe • Carrington Award • The Catcher in the Rye • chair • champagne • chocolate • choli • Christianity • Christmas • closet • clothing • Clouds of Nameless Trouble • coffee • container • country • day • Declaration of Independence • desk • diamond • dollar • Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde • drawer • drink • enlistment agreement • The Evening Courier • fabric • • fal-tor-pan • The Far-off Interest of Tears • fencing • five-year mission • folk music • funeral • gambling • glass • Goodbye, Mr. Chips • Great Depression • Great Expectations • Gunfight at the O.K. Corral • gymnasium • hardcover book • history • horse • hospital • humpback whale • identification badge • ikebana • In Dying Songs a Dead Regret • Instrument of Obedience • jenli • jewelry • joke • katra • Klingon border • knife • Kolinahr • lance • landing party • • language • le-matya • library • Life Before Man • The Lives and Opinions of Eminent Philosophers, Book VII • logic • Lost Horizon • M-5 computer • Madame Curie • Magna Carta • Manhattan Project • marriage • military • mind meld • mint • mint julep • Moonlit Waters • Mrs. Miniver • nation • The New York Times • newspaper • Nobel Prize • Nomad • notepad • novel • office • Old West • Oracle of the People • Organian Peace Treaty • Organon • painting • paper • parrises squares • Ph.D. • The Philadelphia Enquirer • philosophy • planet • poetry • Prime Directive • Random Harvest • rank • Rostopovich-Batista safeguards • • Saurian brandy • sector • shelf • sickbay • Silver Moon Single-Barrel • slacks • slate • smock • soul • Space amoeba • Starfleet uniform • Tan Ru • The Star Dispatch • Starfleet Legion of Honor • The Stars, Blindly Run • status epilepticus • supernova • tea • The Times-Picayune • tranya • tunic • uniform • visitor's badge • Voyager 6 • Vulcan nerve pinch • water • wine • The World • The Great War • World War II • year • Zee-Magnees Prize Appendices Information *Kirk's nephews, Alex, Julius, and Peter, the first two of whom were named as such in The Last Roundup, are mentioned again...but in reverse order of age. *An excerpt from this novel was published in issue 128 of the Star Trek Magazine. *The story provides an alternative description for the events of Captain Kirk's second five-year mission aboard the . Related Stories * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * Connections The Empty Chair| type3= | series3= | subtitle3= | format3= | before3= | after3= | typea= | author=David R. George III | formata= | beforea= Iron and Sacrifice | aftera=Spock: The Fire and the Rose | prevpocket= | nextpocket= | voyages1= | adbefore1= | adafter1= | voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2= | }} External Link * Category:Books Category:TOS novels